


Boys bein cute

by GreenMagicUser



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMagicUser/pseuds/GreenMagicUser
Summary: Sora and riku have a moment before dinner. Drabble.





	Boys bein cute

Your name is Sora and you are head over heels in love with your too tall boyfriend Riku. Said boyfriend was busy making dinner for the two of you because you are an absolute disaster in the kitchen. You smile at him softly and go back to drawing, it's not perfect. Definitely not a masterpiece, but it's the thought that counts. Your friend Naminé was teaching you how to draw but it was a work in progress for sure. You hear Riku put something in the oven and he walks over towards you. He sits down behind you and places a kiss on the back of your neck.  
"That's your best drawing yet Sora," you feel his lips curl into a smile on the back of your neck.  
"Thanks Riku, you big sap." He chuckles at you.  
"This is coming from the guy who's doodling a picture of us getting married."  
"You know you love me!"  
"I love you so much you big goofus."  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hoe for my ships bein domestic.


End file.
